marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcos Diaz (Joint Venture)
Eclipse is a recurring character in the X-Men spinoff TV series, "The Gifted". This is the Joint Venture Universe version of the character. History Vagrant Marcos has not revealed anything of his past or history to anyone, save Exodus, the leader of the Brotherhood, and his teammate, Amelia Voght, both of whom have respected his wish for privacy. What is known is that he is a first-generation Mexican-American immigrant who lived on the streets of Atlanta, Georgia, during his late teens and early 20s. The reason for his homelessness is unknown, though the potentially deadly nature of his mutation offers some possible explanations. Eventually, he moved from Atlanta to New Orleans, shortly after a battle in New York between Charles Xavier, Magneto, and Factor Six made the existence of mutants public knowledge. Recruitment Marcos was discovered in New Orleans by the nascent Clan Darkholme, when he used his powers to help the clan's leader, Mystique, escape a run-in with local law enforcement, going by the name "Eclipse" for the first time on record. After his rescue of her, Mystique brought him to Clan Darkholme's headquarters, where the clan offered him a place with them. Unfortunately, this belonging would be short-lived, as Marcos' volatile powers and headstrong, rebellious nature clashed with the rest of Darkholme's members, causing several disagreements and even fights within the team. Eventually, a vote was cast within the Clan on whether Marcos should be allowed to stay -- however, rather than wait for the outcome of this vote, Marcos ran away instead, abandoning the only friends he had ever had before they could abandon him. It was then that Eclipse -- alone and bitter from his self-imposed exile -- met Exodus for the first time. Believing no one worthy of trust, least of all humanity, Marcos was easy prey for Exodus' manipulations, and joined his Brotherhood, believing he had nowhere else to go. Since then he has become one of the team's most powerful memebrs, but also one of its most unpredictable. Powers ''Luminescence: ''Eclipse's primary power is the ability to generate a brilliant light from his hands, eyes, or body. The source of power for this light is unknown, but he seems to have complete control over its intensity, color, and duration. Lasers: '''By focusing the light he generates to one specific point and magnifying its intensity, Eclipse can fire lasers from his hands, fingers, or eyes. These lasers are hot enough to melt metal or burn human flesh, possess enough force to punch a hole through a cinderblock, and have a maximum range of about 60 feet. Projecting them takes significant effort and concentration on Marcos' part, however, and so they are rarely used in combat except in times of desperation. '''Molten Blood: '''When injured, Eclipse bleeds a white-hot, luminescent fluid, not unlike molten metal. This substance is even hotter and more potent than his lasers, causing severe injury to anyone who comes into cointact with it, save for Eclipse himself. '''Temperature Extremes: '''Eclipse's body has a natural resistance to extreme heat; he is immune to burning, either through his own blood or external heat sources. He can also survive intense cold by making use of his lasers or his molten blood to heat the air around him. '''Urban Survivalist: '''Marcos Diaz lived on the streets for much of his adult life, and thus is exceptionally talented at hiding and surviving in densely populated urban areas while avoiding conflict with local law enforcement. '''Combatant: '''Marcos' life on the streets taught him a great deal about hand-to-hand combat. He is also proficient with knives, particularly switchblades, and most kinds of conventional firearms, though he prefers to use his powers. '''Rebellion: '''Eclipse does not take well to being given orders, and has an ingrained instinct to resist all forms of authority. While this makes being on a team with him difficult, it does render his mind notoriously difficult to read or control. Weaknesses '''Physical Taxation: '''Generating his luminescence or laser blasts takes a physical toll on Marcos' body. If he is forced to do so for too long, he will succumb to exhaustion. '''Injury: '''Although his blood is a powerful substance, Eclipse is still vulnerable to most forms of conventional injury. While his molten blood can severely harm melee combatants, bullets and ranged weapons still hurt him as they would a normal human, with no detriment to the shooter. '''Rebellion: Eclipse does not take well to being given orders, and has an ingrained instinct to resist all forms of authority. While this can make him easy to manipulate, it makes him hard to control for long periods of time. Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Joint Venture characters Category:Joint Venture villains Category:Brotherhood (Joint Venture) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Latino Category:Male Characters Category:Photokinesis Category:Lasers Category:Heat Vision Category:Blood Powers